


【ALL逍】【保逍】镜（二）

by SunLijen



Series: 【ALL逍】镜 [2]
Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #all逍 #保逍, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 那时候保保还没遭受国运气数的毒打，仍然是个心狠手辣的纯情少年，相信人事由我不由天，彼此心悦的人就该在一起。





	【ALL逍】【保逍】镜（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 保逍约炮，失禁预警。

一

王保保扛着杨逍回了自己住处。

杨逍伏于青年肩上，羞得面色绯红，青年紧紧箍着他的腿，杨逍略一挣扎巴掌就招呼到后臀或大腿上。疼倒是不甚疼，只那是巴掌落的实在不是地方，又兼掌声清脆啪啪作响实在引人遐想，杨逍只得紧紧抓着他背上的衣服，烧得面皮滚烫不敢动弹。

他在清水镇的客栈中醒来，脱臼的肩膀已经接好，受伤的脚踝和膝盖虽然还疼，但也不妨碍走路。摸了摸身后那处，手指上是黏腻湿滑的药香，运功调息了片刻，体内寒毒也早已清除。

似乎有人一夜之间抹去了他周身的狼狈，若不是落地时仍然微微刺痛的腿脚关节仍在提醒他，山谷里那一夜的屈辱经历简直像一场荒谬的梦。

杨逍匆忙扯了搭在衣架上的外袍穿上，成昆和几个路数阴毒的高手出现在光明顶周围不足百里的小镇上，且不问他们为何而来，单是这些人出现了就不是好兆头。

他正出神间，房门吱呀一声从外推开，杨逍内力凝于指尖一弹，刚要进门的店小二就被他点了穴，两股颤颤镶在门框里。

清水镇地处荒蛮民风向来彪悍，且离光明顶不远，江湖斗殴波及平民不算什么罕见之事。店小二显然也不是第一次见这等场面，当即哭嚎起来小的不会武功上有九十老母待奉养下有襁褓幼子要养活小的什么都不知道只是奉命来送药的大侠饶命大侠饶命。

杨逍见他虽然嚎了半天不打磕绊，面上却是毫无血色，想来应是强撑着求生，自己先就心软了。又伸手探了探店小二的脉搏，确是个全无内力的凡人，于是又是一弹解了小二穴道。

那店小二腿早软了，哎呦一声天爷就要往地上倒，两个膝盖咚得一声直直砸在地上，扑倒时还紧紧攥着托盘不松手。小二也顾不上疼，先看了看托盘里的药没撒，这才松了口气连滚带爬扑到杨逍面前，放下托盘就不住磕头。

杨逍为人傲倨，平素瞧不起自诩高手的伪君子，对各门各派的普通弟子倒是无多大恶意，更遑论不会武功的普通人。杨逍没那么多礼贤下士的耐性，却也不屑于恃强凌弱，世道本就艰难，习武之人再去欺压普通百姓与朝廷鹰犬又有什么区别。

杨逍不忍看小二的惊慌模样，抄着胳膊就把人拎了起来，看他还是腿脚发软就又踢了个凳子过去。杨逍也不着急，这间客栈不是他原本下榻的那家，既然有高人在背后救他——目前来看应该是想救他，问问小二说不定能打听到一些线索。

小二喘息了好一会儿才缓过来，哆哆嗦嗦说“大和尚”是四天前带杨逍来的，今早才走。又比划着“大和尚”的面目是如何吓人，出手如何阔绰，请了镇上医馆的郎中每天煎药，这么粗的老山参整根整根地用。走前嘱咐掌柜的杨逍今天就会醒来，务必要伺候得当否则就回来屠了他们。

杨逍思忖半天，并不认识如小二所说的魁梧头陀，听小二的意思那“大和尚”还要回来，既如此就不妨再等两天，是敌是友一见便知。

托盘里除了一盅药外还有一碗粥和几样小菜，俱是他喜爱的菜色，杨逍心里隐隐有了几分猜测，又暗笑自己过于异想天开。既然“大和尚”暂时没有恶意，杨逍就安心服了药用了饭，等小二收拾了碗筷离开后复又坐下运功调息。杨逍身上的寒毒虽已被人逼出，终归是被寒气伤了身体，他以内力运转了一周天，直待药力全部融入浑身的经脉中才收功起身。

汤药中俱是上好的温补药材，杨逍运功完毕只觉浑身通畅，以轻功提气急行也不觉有异。他虽不着急回光明顶，却也不能不提醒张无忌等人。最近的明教联络点也有小半日路程，杨逍心里记挂着“大和尚”，全力急行一个来回也已到了傍晚时分。

开坛节已是最后一天，杨逍昏睡了将近四日。玄冥神掌虽然阴毒，玄冥二老与杨逍对掌时并未用全力，以杨逍的功力自行运功疗伤也只需半日即可痊愈。“大和尚”既能从一众高手手中将自己救出，武功自然比自己高出许多，仅为祛毒或许连一个时辰都不用，自己昏睡了四天必然是被点了穴道。

为何如此，杨逍想不明白也暂且不去想。

玄冥二老内力深厚，杨逍自忖对付其中一个尚觉吃力。“大和尚”既能带他出来，又有余力为他疗伤，也不怕自己一人留在客栈会被追杀，想必功力在二老联手之上，说不定已将二人铲除。

有如此功力的当世高手寥寥无几，杨逍想不到哪个能在此时现身，莫非……

密道中的枯骨早已面目腐朽，如果……万一……

可阳顶天如果真的还在人世，为何六大派围攻光明顶时不现身？

此时出现，张无忌又该如何自处？

杨逍心中烦闷，只觉满腹的悲苦滋味涌上喉头，不自觉就往酒坊走去。管他是不是，总归这几日就见了分晓，他现在只想趁着那神秘的救命恩人还没现身再畅快地痛骂阳顶天一顿。

 

杨逍思绪烦乱连走路都心不在焉，蹙着眉头的模样在王保保看来却是不可方物。

少时有仙人自月中来，问他小子汝阳王的书房在哪儿。及到王保保年岁稍长，掩鼻路过这座边陲小镇时，竟然偶遇一个神似之人。

孤松独立，玉山将颓，即便是假的也勾魂摄魄。魂牵梦绕许多年，王保保哪里顾得上再问，抱起来就去寻了客栈。

起初王保保以为二人只是相貌相似，少时惊鸿一瞥的仙人是江湖上有名的魔头，如何会毫无防备醉倒路边。然而二人实在过于神似，又听他不住地边哭边骂，王保保暗暗记下几个名字，回去后稍向府中武士询问便真相大白。

二人不曾联系，第二年却不约而至。王保保自己隐瞒了身份，自然不会拆穿杨逍，也不曾设伏拿他。赵敏憧憬江湖，王保保只钟爱战马与长刀，他自小随父征战，铁骑所至之处管你什么拳什么腿，还不通通都是蹄下冤魂。

反贼皆当杀，但真说谁最该死，一个江湖人士如何比得上朝中奸佞。衮衮诸公尚且好好地活着，凭什么他就要做那戕害美人的蠢货，何况此时此地美人爱他。

他想要的从来都能得到，人也不例外，再烈的马在他胯下都服服帖帖，总有一日美人会心甘情愿跟他走。

今年他因着公务晚来了两日，半路就接到传信杨逍落到了玄冥二老的手里。他心中着急又不能明言，只说此人有别的用处，遣了苦头陀拿着自己的令牌去提人。

好在苦头陀赶到及时，杨逍没伤到性命。此时杨逍虽然面色愁苦，但孤身一人走在路上，所行又是酒坊方向，可见身上的伤已是无碍。

他闪身走到路中挡住了杨逍的方向，我等了你两日，还以为你已经抛弃我了。

 

二

武林高手不以身量论短长，在飞花摘叶皆能取人性命的江湖上，再强壮的勇士也挡不住内力带出的一击。

然而凡事总有例外，杨逍好像永远无法拒绝面前这个人宽阔的胸膛。青年得意洋洋地把他扛在肩上，要他自己指着路，在一路起哄声里把他扛回了客栈，径自上楼落锁。

甫一落地杨逍便被青年抵在了门上，未及开口湿热的亲吻便当头落下。青年身量高大，站立时杨逍尚不及他鼻尖，须得极力仰起头才能接住青年的热情。

青年追逐着他的唇舌，几下除去了自己的衣物又急急去撕扯他的。杨逍的中衣带子不知为何系错了，王保保胡乱拽了几下反而扯成了疙瘩，只得先踩着他的鞋将他的裤子扯下来。

杨逍爱极了这般的唇齿纠缠，青年的拥抱与爱抚总是轻易就让他沉迷，青年的吻热烈而绵长，换气间隙气喘吁吁地压着他问想不想我。

杨逍几乎失了力气，他的欲望直挺挺地戳在两人中间，贴在青年沟壑纵横的小腹上，略动一动便是连头皮都发麻的快感。青年的胸膛是热的，呼吸是热的，圈着他的手臂也是热的，身下那根狰狞的阳物与他自己的挤在一起摩擦着，烫得杨逍立时就想呻吟起来。

杨逍后悔了，他不该喝那碗补药，那些温补的药物此时像是在他体内着了火，烧得他浑身汗如浆出，中衣湿嗒嗒的黏在身上。杨逍胡乱的解着自己衣带，拽了两下没拽开，低头一看便怔住了。

四根衣带上下交错系成一个十字，稍不注意便会扯成死扣。少年时他与范遥同住，穿衣时范遥总是闹着要给他系衣带，每天都是这种系法，此事除阳顶天外绝无第四个人知晓。

杨逍当即落下泪来，不是阳顶天就是范遥，不管是谁，他的至亲总能回来一个。

王保保见他神色突变，以为他又想起了前几日受伤的事，心下怜惜不已却也不能说什么。王保保本想将人打横抱起，想起杨逍肩膀和膝上都有伤，一矮身将人原样扛了，转身轻轻置于榻上。

杨逍眼角绯红泪痕未干，双腿缠着他的腰不肯放开，一副未饮先醉的模样。

王保保年纪不过弱冠，正是气血方刚的时候，哪里受得了这个，抓着他的领口两下就撕碎了杨逍身上最后那件遮羞布。

 

三

杨逍要疯了，以往他借酒盖脸，即便不是真醉也总能自我安慰。如今二人清醒相对，青年炽热的眼神几乎将他灼穿。

杨逍抬起手臂挡住眼睛，青年还不曾真正碰他，他已被自身汹涌的欲望烧了个透。他小声呻吟着，寄望于青年施舍的爱抚来平息欲火，青年却久久不动，只是愣愣地盯着他看。

虽然知道杨逍已经无事，身上的伤还是大大出乎了王保保的预料。

杨逍肩膀、膝盖、脚踝周围皆有青紫，王保保知道这是关节受伤后表出的淤青，待淤血散尽后自然无事。每日补气化瘀的珍品补着，已是消散了大半。苦头陀说杨逍先是中了寒毒又被大力金刚指逼供，此言可见不虚。

然而杨逍腰间和大腿上也遍布掐痕，王保保久经风月，自然知道这些痕迹意味着什么。鹿杖客好色，会对杨逍下手也不稀奇，但此事苦头陀却不曾向他禀告过，倒是奇怪得很。

杨逍醒来后不曾照镜，此时循着他的目光落到自己身上，一盆冷水几乎将他的欲望尽数浇灭，尴尬间扯过被子就要往里躲，青年抓着他的手将他拖了出来。

“你有仇家？何事下此重手！”  
青年脸上阴云密布，他本就生得英俊，此刻阴沉着脸更是添了几分不怒自威的味道，杨逍一瞬间还以为自己是被丈夫捉奸在床的荡妇，或是大堂上受审的罪犯。

王保保见杨逍不答，也觉察自己口风有异，忍不住哑然失笑。杨逍仰着脸看他，像是索求一个亲吻，他重又板起脸，换了温柔些的语调咬着杨逍的下唇。  
“别混江湖了，跟我回家吧。”

“说好了不问，小公子逾矩了。”  
青年的唇舌过于霸道，听杨逍拒绝他便不再言语，只是一味地攻城略地。杨逍推拒不得，舌尖被他含在嘴里吮吸搅弄着，几下就又被他挑逗得气喘吁吁。

“喜欢吗，”青年放开杨逍任他自己喘着，“喜欢就跟我回去，不会再有任何人能伤你。”

杨逍点头，“你呢，你喜欢吗。”

“当然喜欢，喜欢得要命。”

“如此最好，”杨逍的嘴唇贴着他的脖子，“你再多说一句，我马上就走。”

 

四

杨逍止不住地发抖。

少年人纯粹的爱意过于热烈，即便在醉中他也不敢直视那样俊朗爱慕的脸。所以他一向喜欢后入，既深又省力，沉溺爱欲，良心无亏。

青年依着他的喜好将他翻成跪伏的姿态，抬手向穴口摸去，半个指节就着之前涂的金疮药毫不费力地戳了进去。

杨逍身子猛然绷紧，抑制不住地悲鸣出声，他双手紧紧攥着软枕，指甲隔着枕套掐破了手心。

那晚鹿杖客便是用同样的姿势将他操干到几近殒命，他想求青年放过他又开不了口，哆嗦着嘴唇不知如何是好。

王保保几乎一瞬间就明白了，恶狠狠地扭头骂了句脏话。杨逍虽不懂蒙语也能听出是在骂人，以为遭了嫌弃，双手一撑就要起身，青年宽厚的胸膛从后面压上来，严严实实将他摁在床上。

王保保仔细亲吻着他，温热的唇舌从后颈往下，滑过两片形状姣好的肩胛骨，顺着脊柱的浅沟一路舔舐到腰窝。杨逍止住了抖，身子仍是紧紧绷着，青年将他翻过来伏进了他的腿间，在那些斑驳的掐痕上覆满了自己的痕迹。

杨逍那处重又颤巍巍抬头，他大腿上极敏感处的皮肉被青年含在嘴里舔咬蹂躏留下一个个红色的印迹，激得他那造孽的命根时不时吐出几滴粘稠的蜜露，泪珠似的滴在小腹上。

王保保觉得有趣，松开那片白嫩滑腻的软肉，将他含进嘴里逗弄了几下，杨逍抖得筛糠一般，几下就把持不住泄了身，羞得叫出声来。他以往并无这样的毛病，今天乍与青年肌肤相亲便觉敏感异常，被人挑逗了几下就急匆匆泄了身，想来皆是被鹿杖客烧过的缘故。

青年扒开他挡脸的手臂，含着他的东西笑着凑上来，作势要亲他。杨逍哪里肯接，也顾不得害怕，翻身埋进枕头里再也不肯出来。王保保像床被子似的将杨逍整个人盖在身下，他的胸膛贴着杨逍的后背，腿压着腿，手臂缠着手臂。两人的身体重叠在一起，无一处不贴合，连彼此的心跳声都穿过胸膛撞在一处，震得杨逍呼吸急促浑身发软。

“你这个薄情的小奴隶，连句主人都不肯叫就罢了，怎么看都不看我了？”  
王保保咬着杨逍的耳朵把人从枕头里拽了出来，杨逍眼角还是湿的，嘴唇微张看着他，无声地向青年讨要着爱抚。王保保亲了他一会儿，重新沉下腰去抵住他。  
“我要进去了，没事，别怕。”

青年的利刃破开他的身体，温柔缓慢地攻占着他，他们过于熟悉彼此的身体，一切都恰到好处，连脉搏的鼓荡都同步。青年的阳物撑开他所有的褶皱，将他牢牢钉在床榻上，杨逍想着身下那处的淫糜画面，呜咽着咬住了枕头。

可他实在太大了，撑得他几乎又要裂开。青年本就天赋异禀，一身上好的筋肉比武台上或许接不住周颠一掌，床笫之间却足以驰骋称王。青年浅浅抽动着等他适应，杨逍舒爽得连脚趾都在抽搐，玄冥二老折磨了他一整晚遗留的恐惧，在青年几十次的温柔挺动间撞击得粉碎。

美人流淌的眼波漫过绯红的眼角，无声地催促着他。王保保重又俯身盖住杨逍，手掌覆住他的手背，得意地啃着他的后颈，身下意有所指地顶了顶。  
“记住主人了？”

青年惯爱说荤话，此时自然更是不会放过他。杨逍轻轻点了点头，青年的手指扣紧了他的，膝盖挤进他的膝间，将他整个人笼在了怀里，随即深深地顶撞起来。

杨逍重又呜咽起来，在青年的亲吻里软成了一摊春水。

 

王保保动上几十次就停下让杨逍喘口气，美人不知遭了什么难，身下那物出了毛病，一觉舒爽就淅淅沥沥地滴着精水，无时无刻不在高潮的折磨中。王保保既惊且喜，他本就耐久，如此停停歇歇地撞着，越发做起来到不了头似的。美人被他覆于身下，连手指都被他攥在手里蜷曲不得，只得随他的节奏高高低低地叫着，不一会儿就哭哑了嗓子。

“你实在受不住了就用内力扛一扛，”王保保听他叫得可怜，心中得意，亲吻着他的耳朵调笑他。杨逍四肢酸软动弹不得，仰着脖子摇了摇头又被他咬住后颈镇压了下去，声音闷闷地埋在枕头里，“我想看着你。”

“什么？”  
“我想看着你。”

杨逍侧过头浅浅地啄着他，“我想在上面，看着你。”

 

五

杨逍骑在他身上颠簸了小半刻就失了力气，趴在他怀里装死不肯动。

王保保气急反笑，掐着他的腰大力操干起来，杨逍身下那处急急地抖了抖，挤出两滴少得可怜的粘液。王保保越发得意，干脆坐起身将他揽在怀里厮磨着。杨逍撑着他胸口拼命推拒，青年铁板一般结实的胸腹纹理分明，他可怜的阳具贴在上面摩擦着，再蹭下去怕是要失禁。他哪里受得了这个，哀求地看着青年，眼见着眼尾又泛起了红。

王保保心知是自己把人欺负狠了，却是食髓知味不肯放开，掌心拢着贴在自己身前的那根搓了搓，脆弱的玉茎又是一阵急抖。杨逍攀着他的肩膀哽咽着没有了，王保保舔舔他的眼角顶了两下，“我还没出来呢，你说怎么办。”

杨逍不吭声，他清醒的时候没做过。  
王保保又挺了挺腰，杨逍顺从地滑到他腿间低下头去。

杨逍不会伺候人，既含不住他又不知如何取悦他，倒是牙尖嘴利地很，时不时嗑得他倒抽冷气。说是用嘴手也没闲着，比起王府中豢养的各路美人狡猾了太多。

王保保摁着他的头深入到底，呛得杨逍眼泪又涌了出来。美人脖颈上俱是他留下的齿痕，此时又被他粗壮的阳具贯穿，青筋突起跳动不已。王保保看得情动，解下腕子上的金链绕在杨逍脖子上。

粗粝的金链一圈又一圈在他颈间绕紧，杨逍拼命吞咽，窒息的恐惧迫使他喉头急切地收缩着。王保保本就差不多到了时候，被他一吸也就不再坚持，抵着杨逍喉头的软肉尽数射给了他。

 

王保保见好就收，解了链子扣在杨逍腰上，把人抱在怀里有一下没一下给他顺着气。杨逍这许多天来酒没捞着一滴，男人的浊物倒是先喝了一肚子，偏偏身上有没什么力气只能任由眼前这狼崽子抱着调笑。

“生气了？回去以后找人教你。”

杨逍见他还是不死心，也懒得与他争辩，“小公子出身富贵，带我回去府上可容得下？”

“我父亲只我一个儿子，我说什么就是什么。”

杨逍伸手要扯腰上的链子，青年扣着他的手不让，杨逍叹了口气，继续好言相劝，“深宅大院腌臜事多，我跟你去了能有活路？总不能谁惹我我就杀了谁。”

这句话倒像是戳中了青年的痛处，噎了半晌才出声，“总归是我护着你，别人不敢怎么样。”

青年拱在他颈窝里咬了一口，杨逍没吭声等他继续说。

“你太聪明，什么都瞒不过你。我虽是独子却不是母亲亲生的，小时候家里遭了贼，都说我阿妈是因那贼人起了色心才丧了命。”  
“我那时候小身体也弱，只知道哭，近些年倒是想明白了些，”青年亲了亲他的脸，“贼人没进内宅，我亲眼见过的。”

杨逍轻轻拍着青年的后背，“都过去了。我家里人也没了，小时候遭了兵祸，为了躲鞑子，全家就剩我一个。”

青年抱着他翻过身去，“你恨我吗？”

“你比我还小，与你何干。”

“你不跟我走也罢，我也不愿委屈你。但你得答应，以后不许抛弃我。”

杨逍叹了口气，闭着眼只是笑，“你是要听谎话还是再做一次？”

 

六

青年自称家中是巨富的商人，杨逍深以为然。

那条链子并不粗，设计却十分精巧，一端是枚能打开的圆环，另一端却是一根绞丝金针。

杨逍死死闭着眼不肯看，金链在他腰上绕了一圈后又垂下去缠住了他贲张的分身，两根比缝衣针还粗上许多的金针绞成漂亮的一股，沾着他自己流出的浊液，顺着扭曲的螺纹轻轻一转就顺着马眼挤了进去。

果然是非我族类其心必异，杨逍忍不住哀叹。

青年一听他不肯应承便翻了脸，也不管他伤未痊愈四肢尚有淤青，压着他翻来覆去做了许多花样，撞得杨逍又是淅淅沥沥淌了半天。期间无论杨逍如何哀哀求饶青年皆不应允，讨酒讨药也不给，做得杨逍几欲昏死过去。最后青年见他实在是又无可射之物了，这才大发慈悲停了手，取了链上金针将他封住。

杨逍浑身酸疼难忍，刚要喘口气，青年就抱起他抵在铜镜上。

青年扣着杨逍的膝弯从后抱住他，杨逍挣扎着并起腿，青年狠狠地从下面贯穿着他，杨逍就失了力气，门户大开任他进出。

“且缓一缓！”  
青年又将他的膝盖拉开一些，杨逍痉挛的脚趾抵着铜镜晃荡。他双腿大开对着镜子，股间的狼狈一览无余，青年发了狠要将他做坏，捣弄得又狠又深。杨逍反手攀住他的脖颈，蹭着他的唇角求饶，“受不住了，受不住了，轻一些吧。”

“大侠若不情愿一掌拍死我便罢。”  
送到嘴边的美味自然要吃，王保保追着他亲吻着，身下却是毫不留情，“求人心要诚，懂吗。”

“主人！”身体上的异样难受得杨逍眼角渗出泪来，“别！别！饶了我，饶了……”

金针滑了出来，杨逍不再说话，咬着嘴唇抖个不停，腰间的饰物叮叮当当响成一片，温热的液体溅上了冰冷的铜镜。  
王保保将他的双腿拉开到极致，杨逍一眼瞥到镜中自己失禁的模样，眼前一阵发黑晕倒在青年怀里。

七  
毕竟是内家高手，真气运转一圈，到了鸡鸣时分杨逍便睁开了眼。

青年抱着他睡得香甜，手臂横在他胸前，腕上戴着一只精致的手环，金链的一端扣在上面。

杨逍轻轻点住他的睡穴让他再多睡两个时辰，起身时捏着腰间的链子就要拽断，想了想又觉过于残忍，还是完整地从青年手上解了下来。

杨逍自己收拾妥当，下楼又跟小二要了间客房。“大和尚”昨天没来，今天必然出现，青年还是避开些的好。杨逍将尚在熟睡中的青年搬到了楼下安置好，嘱咐小二妥善照顾，走上楼时便见自己房间的门敞着。

杨逍心下大喜大悲，几步冲回房内。屋里却没有人，只在桌上压了张字条，淋漓的墨迹尚未干透。

杨逍翻身上了屋顶，夜色尚未褪尽，视物并不清楚。杨逍举目四望，只在西南方向有一人影急急狂奔，看背影是个长发披肩的魁梧男子，杨逍此时追赶已是来不及。

那人影赶到树林边便停了脚步，回头望向杨逍的方向。杨逍看不清他的面目，只见他指了指自己的手，于是就着熹微晨光看向手里的纸条。

“速回光明顶。勿追勿念，安好。 遥。”


End file.
